This conference is designed to address subjects which arise in an applied approach to mutagenesis. Emphasis is on genetic toxicology as a practical means of evaluating mutagenic potential of materials and secondly to explore applicability of genetic tests to monitor biological events in humans. Topics under discussion include identification and monitoring of DNA adduct formation, mechanisms and predictive role of primary DNA damage, mutational spectra in bacteria and man by comparison of induced and spontaneous events, human monitoring in research and the workplace, and advances in government-research and regulatory concepts. The information presented in this conference offers a valuable complement to the alternating biannual conference on basis genetics. The use of mutation tests to establish regulatory criteria and to aid business decisions has a great impact on many industries. A better understanding of the conduct of these tests and their use in a practical way would aid in a more rational and effective application of results. The basic goal of this program is to expand the interaction between industrial, academic and government researchers for the discussion of concepts of the molecular basis of mutation and developments in methodology for examining mutagenic events. Further, the informal environment of a Gordon Conference facilities the exchange of ideas concerning human and environmental exposures to chemicals and the implications of genetic testing in these areas. The program for the Gordon Conference on Scientific Basis and Applications of Genetic Toxicology Bioassays is attached.